


Honors for the Patient One

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: Kouen returns from conquering Phenex.





	Honors for the Patient One

**Author's Note:**

> i am practicing

Conquering Kou’s first dungeon—Kouen’s first dungeon—was an undertaking that took months of preparation. Once it became something they were set upon doing, that is. Determining that it was something they would plan and follow through on was an undertaking of its own. They had no method to fathom the breadth of their decision. That stretched processes that might have taken weeks into what felt like endless months. For all the alleged wisdom of the palace magicians and the maybe divine maybe childish games of their oracle magi, nothing either said provided clarity. Not that their words were ever actual nonsense. It was just that the depths of their ignorance was so immense nothing could be contextualized in a meaningful way.

So they worked with what they were given, and proceeded similarly but not exactly how they did when handling war.

Soldiers were trained with the understanding they were venturing into an unknown unlikely to resemble prior experiences. Death was not an expectation, but was a possibility they should be ready for. With most of them having already experienced hell, that horror in the unknown made little difference. For His Majesty and for Kou, they would walk anywhere.

They tried to prepare for the dungeon itself by gathering ideas about them that were more tangible than the ones they possessed. Unfortunately, by the time they reached Kou, rumors of the dungeon conqueror Sinbad’s exploits were so diluted not even grains of truth were possible to sift out. The stand out points were that the dungeons disappeared, there were untold treasures, and they bestowed him power unlike any other. All these things they already knew. As for the interior, it was all speculation. No two stories shared enough similarities to be called the same tale, and in the end were no different from fables.

So they had the dungeon raised with their position more or less the same it was at the start. It stretched impossibly high into the heavens, and they didn’t even know if their destination was the top or bottom.

They staked it out for weeks, set up a perimeter with camps to keep an eye out for any changes to the environment or the dungeon itself.

Then, after much complaining from their magi that they were delaying and he might as well give the dungeon to someone else, they entered.

And for all their months of preparation and diligence, it was over before night fell.

It went smoothly, without major casualties. They had to battle beasts that did not exist outside the realm of the dungeon, and traverse crumbling architecture laden with traps, but more vitally, Kouen had to utilize his wits. He had to demonstrate his worth to the djinn slumbering within.

In the end, it was an incomparable trial, but still one capable of being overcome.

Before the year was through he had conquered a second dungeon.

That was years ago, now.

The third dungeon was a long time coming, Kouen supposes. With two metal vessels already in his possession there was never a sense of urgency. Especially not with His Highness Prince Hakuren conquering a dungeon of his own between then and now. The powers Agares and Astaroth allow him to wield have been more than enough to fulfill his duties and feel secure in his ability to fight for Kou.

That being said, sometimes it does not feel like enough, for some. It is always more rumor than fact, but what is indisputable is that the self-crowned king of the seven seas Sinbad has conquered seven dungeons. Seven dungeons, which means seven metal vessels and seven djinns. No one knows why he’s amassing so much power, but the reason hardly matters when a single metal vessel grants more strength than a man would ordinarily be capable of.

It’s not quite as if they are preparing themselves for conflict. Perhaps this is simply the way the world is evolving. If there are multiple magi out there raising dungeons packed with power and wealth of course they will be conquered. Maybe before they know it all countries will have metal vessels of their own, with djinn passed through royal lines and wars unlike any seen before.

The decision to acquire a third metal vessel was painted as Judar being restless, but this was likely motivated by politics. Kouen doesn’t mind. Whatever the initial motivation, His Majesty decided this was in Kou’s best interest.

Phenex was the same as the previous dungeons, yet nothing like them at the same time. There is a formula to the dungeons that is determined by the djinn, but they are all designed to test the mettle of those who enter. This one was relatively calm compared to his experiences in Agares and Astaroth.

In total, the excursion took about a month. A fortnight there and another back to Rakushou. Several days were taken to prepare for entering the dungeon once there. Several more once they were out to evaluate their condition and prepare for the trek back.

Upon their return to Rakushou crowds materialize around their small procession near instantly. A respectful distance is kept, but some call out to the soldiers they know, all of whom soak in the excitement and praise. Kouen keeps his gaze ahead at the white ridge palace on the horizon. As they get closer he can feel his heartbeat more forceful in his chest. Loud in his ears overwhelming the clattering of horse hooves and upbeat chatter of his men.

They enter the palace gates and disperse until only Kouen’s household is left with him. He dismisses and thanks each personally, and then he heads off to report in to His Majesty.

It doesn’t take long into that walk for a disruption to arrive. A shadow appears in his path, square and maybe the size of an archway. At first he thinks nothing of it, but then it expands, descending rapidly to obstruct his way. Between blinks the oracle and magi Judar appears in front of him, on his hands and knees like he’s going to pounce off the floating blanket. Sitting beside him is Prince Hakuryuu, which means he’s probably not going to jump on to Kouen.

Judar grins at him and sticks out his hand with a grabbing motion. “Kouen! Lemme see it.”

Kouen gives a small bow to his prince before obliging. He unties the ornament dangling from his sword’s hilt and lifts it up for display. In a move he should have anticipated but doesn’t, Judar snatches it the moment it’s in front of his face. He smiles at it privately and turns it over in his hands like it’s a souvenir for him and not a weapon.

Judar thrusts the metal vessel in front of Hakuryuu’s face, who flinches back when it comes too close to his nose. “See, Hakuryuu? You should get one too. A djinn is sleeping in here, do you wanna see it?” He pokes around the eight pointed star and rubs along the edges.

“Not really. En, can we see what it looks like?”

“The equip, you mean?” At Hakuryuu’s nod, he answers, “I have not learned it yet, but once I have, Your Highness will be the first to see.”

Hakuryuu smiles at him, pleased. “We’re going to fly around the palace. Do you want to come with us?”

“I would, but I must report to His Majesty. Promise me you will not travel too high or too fast.” He glances to Judar as he speaks to make clear he’s speaking to them both, although Judar ignores him while Hakuryuu nods emphatically. While Hakuryuu’s standing is higher, Judar seems to think his age gives him an edge in their friendship. Whether it does or not, he does tend to take the lead in their playing more often than not simply because he’s an almost overly energetic child.

While they fly off Kouen continues on his way to the emperor’s audience hall. If word of his arrival reached Judar that fast, His Majesty must be aware already as well. When he makes it, there’s barely a wait.

Kouen approaches and drops to his knee to bow. Then, he presents the evidence of his success for His Majesty to survey.

His Majesty takes it in for just a moment before bidding him to stand. “Well done,” he says and leans back to sit up straight in his throne.

“There were not any casualties. We collected two carriage’s worth of treasures that need to be catalogued. I will have a full report for Your Majesty by sunset tomorrow.”

“Very good. You’re excused.”

Kouen bows once more before taking his leave.

Before getting started on his report he should definitely stop by the baths. He’s still in his armor, which is scuffed, dirty with dust and a little bit of blood. His body isn’t much better off. Though he’s had time to wash, it hasn’t been thorough. Sweat has dried on sweat has dried on dirt on the journey home. He’d love nothing more than to let his muscles relax awhile before finding His Highness, assuming he’s not occupied with some meeting. If that’s the case, Kouen can wait in the baths until Hakuyuu seeks him out. Can even prepare himself while getting clean and relaxed. He’s sure Hakuyuu would appreciate that. 

He heads towards the baths, but the moment he turns the corner arms slither around his waist. A face—Hakuyuu’s face—presses to his neck.

“Look who it is,” Hakuyuu says, and simply hearing his voice makes Kouen’s heart feel like it’s rising above his head. He can’t help but lean back against him. “No one informed me of your return, Kouen.”

“Is that so? If I didn’t know better, I would say Your Highness was lying in wait.”

Teeth tug at Kouen’s ear. “I am far too busy to spend my time lazing in corridors waiting for dungeon conquerors to pass by. You smell good, beloved.”

“I smell like sweat and wilderness.”

“Like I said, good.” Hakuyuu’s hand crawls up him like a creature, finds its way under Kouen’s robes. There, it reacquaints with him by groping his chest, rubbing and teasing like there’s something new to find.

It has been far too long since they last touched. Kouen finds his eyes fluttering shut as he singles in on the friction of Hakuyuu’s fingertips, the burning heat of his fingers, the hard line of his nails. Eventually, the thumb brushes over his nipple, and it perks up immediately. In tandem, his breath catches, anticipating the attention, but nothing comes. Instead, Kouen is left biting his lip to keep from pushing his chest out in shameless offering. He bites harder as Hakuyuu’s trim nails brush the underside of his breast as he goes to bounce it lightly.

Kouen swallows back a groan. “Hakuyuu.”

“What is it? Something on your mind?”

“I…”

Already an intense and unending amount of heat is rushing to his belly, to his face, between his legs. It swirls and pulses in a torrent that demands to be tended to. Giving in to that is all he wants. His knees are already weak, ready to drop so he can get what he needs. Hakuyuu’s heat at back is all the encouragement he needs.

But then, just as he’s feeding off that delectable warmth, it leaves him. 

So does the hand against his skin.

Instead, Hakuyuu’s fingers are at his back urging him forward. He walks with him unconsciously. A mild breeze ghosts over his face, orienting him to where he is, and Hakuyuu greets someone without Kouen hearing his words.

They walk. The moment seems to have passed for His Highness but Kouen’s blood won’t settle. He’s hyper-attuned to the hand at his back. The pressure it applies is enough that he cannot ignore it but so light it fails to actually ground him. All he wants is to stop walking so he can let Hakuyuu’s presence secure him to the ground.

Then, he realizes Hakuyuu has spoken, and he’s missed all of it.

“I apologize, Your Highness, what was that?”

“I said that I’m glad the expedition went well. It’s good to have you home safe.”

“As am I, Your Highness. I will use this power to further benefit Kou.”

“And what kind of power is this one?”

“I don’t know all it’s capable of yet, but it heals.”

“Truly? In what capacity?”

“I’m uncertain. During our ride back I was able to heal minor wounds several soldiers received. Beyond that, research is required.”

“Are you going to heal me as well, Kouen?”

Kouen blinks and looks Hakuyuu up and down, seeking out his skin, but from what he can see it looks much the same as how he left it. “Is Your Highness injured?”

“Not currently. But I very well might be in the future.”

“If Your Highness is in pain, or has any need of me at all, I will be there. However, I will do my best to ensure no harm comes to Your Highness in the first place.”

“Of course you will.”

Hakuyuu leads them to his room. He drops to the bed and crosses his legs. “We can bathe later, if you’d like. As for now, show me.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

First, Kouen unties his sheathe and sets his sword at the foot of the bed. Next to it he places his pauldron. He puts the ornament beside it, with its eight pointed star looking up at them. The three metal vessels make a neat row. Just looking at them, one wouldn’t assume they contain enough power to level villages and mountains. Sometimes keeping them together feels like too much. Reckless somehow, but Kouen is the only one who can unleash their potential.

While Hakuyuu looks them over Kouen removes his armor and cape, placing them on the ground in front of the bed.

Hakuyuu reaches for his newest metal vessel but closes his fingers at the last moment. “This is a memento of your mother, isn’t it?”

Kouen takes a breath but his words evaporate before he can put it to use. He settles for a nod.

Seeming to take that acknowledgement as permission, Hakuyuu finally touches the ornament. His fingers trace the outer edges before dragging across the raised ridges to the encircled star taking up so much of its space. They meet, and his hand tenses and he draws back as if the star has given him a light shock. He pulls his fingers into a loose fist and tilts his head to look over at Kouen. “What was this one like?”

Kouen continues undressing, untying his sash and removing two layers, leaving him in a single robe and his pants. “A woman. She called herself the djinn of kindness and mediation.”

Hakuyuu hums, not sounding particularly interested. He asks, “And her name?”

“Phenex.”

Hakuyuu’s mouth quirks, not quite into a smile but close, and he glances over through his fringe. “Does she have feathers?”

“Yes, actually.” He watches Hakuyuu a moment longer as his expression turns to genuine amusement. Sometimes, despite spending so much time together and discussing a wide variety of things, it is difficult for him to gauge his prince’s intention. His lover’s intention. If there is a difference between the two. Eventually, he decides to just ask what he partway suspects. “Is Your Highness interested?”

“In what?”

Kouen gestures to the metal vessels on the bed. “Would you like to conquer a dungeon?”

Hakuyuu stares at him without any expression. For a moment Kouen thinks he’s said the wrong thing. But then Hakuyuu looks over the gleaming metal vessels and his brows come together in thought. “I suppose,” he says slowly, like he’s forming the thoughts as he speaks, “I am a little curious. About the dungeons themselves, that is. When you speak of the things inside it sounds so unlike anything I’ve seen. I’m sure I’m imagining the creatures and architecture all wrong.”

“I’ll see about having something drawn up so Your Highness can picture the interiors better. I would not be surprised if some talented soldier has already done so.”

Hakuyuu reaches out and grabs the top of Kouen’s pants. He tugs just once and Kouen moves to stand in front of him. “If you end up conquering another, perhaps you can bring me as a tagalong. Assuming His Majesty allows it. And that I would not be in the way.”

Kouen almost scoffs at the notion. “As if Your Highness could be. You are one of the most capable men I know. Any djinn would choose you for its master the moment you entered its dungeon.”

“As your guest, I would be an ineligible host.”

“I do not think it works that way, my love.” Kouen puts his hands to the sides of Hakuyuu’s head, following his hair back to his headpiece. “The djinn chooses a ‘king’ from those who make it to the treasury. That is how it’s been every time.”

Hakuyuu inclines his head, and Kouen takes that as a signal to remove his headpiece. He carefully sets it aside, next to the metal vessels. Then, he pulls loose the hair tie and combs his fingers through Hakuyuu’s locks as it tumbles free.

“In that case, as the djinn’s decided king, I would relinquish its power to you, my loyal retainer. Serving you is the same as serving me.”

“Is Your Highness so opposed to wielding such power personally?”

“What do I need it for when I have you?” 

They both know that isn’t an answer. Unfortunately, Kouen isn’t sure what Hakuyuu is aiming to imply with that statement beyond the obvious.

Somewhat blithely, Hakuyuu adds, “The only battles I fight these days are with paperwork and words. Of course I prefer it to war, but I am not much of a soldier these days. The last time I sparred was a month ago. With Hakuren, and he beat me.”

Kouen frowns, not quite seeing the connection. Sure, Hakuyuu is not as physically active as he was prior to the empire’s formation. He’s lost plenty of muscle mass over the last few years especially, but it doesn’t make him less of a warrior. If they went to war tomorrow, Kouen has no doubt he’d want to be right there on the front lines with them, despite what’s in his best interests.

“Is that reason not to?” Kouen finally asks. “If you have more at your disposal to protect yourself it’s a good thing. I cannot always be by your side.”

“Perhaps when I’m emperor you shall be.”

Kouen ignores the playful lilt in his tone that makes his words a diversion rather than a serious consideration. “And until then?”

“You, Kouen, are a worrier.”

“That is my duty.”

Hakuyuu makes a sound that can qualify as both acknowledgement and dismissal. Even if he won’t say, it’s apparent he’s done with this conversation. Kouen doesn’t understand why his safety is a touchy subject. It isn’t the time to push him on this, though. The last thing he wants to do right now is risk spoiling Hakuyuu’s mood.

Instead, Kouen removes the last of his robes and lowers his pants until they drop to the floor. He lets Hakuyuu look him over, giving him a little show as he moves his metal vessels and Hakuyuu’s headpiece to his desk.

He returns to standing in front of him, and Hakuyuu places his hands on Kouen’s thighs. “If you’re a king three times over, should I be calling you ‘Your Majesty,’ Kouen?”

The mere teasing suggestion of such a thing almost has Kouen choking on nothing, but he manages to hold his composure steady. “I would rather you didn’t.”

“No?” Hakuyuu pouts at him a little, but it breaks into a smile after a few seconds.

“No.” Kouen drops down between his legs, taking one of his hands as he goes. “You, Hakuyuu, are my king and eternal master.” He just looks at Hakuyuu, trying to convey the impossible depths of his devotion. 

Hakuyuu’s eyes widen slightly, and then he gives a soft exhale that’s almost a sigh but not quite. He tugs Kouen’s topknot loose and guides Kouen’s head to rest on his lap. He runs his fingers through his hair while the other hand rubs his neck and shoulder blades. “Here I was trying to rile you up and you go getting sweet on me.”

Kouen eases into his touch, finding himself pushing further on to the bed to get closer. “I am very riled up, Your Highness.”

“I wonder. Look at all this restraint, even in the privacy of my room. Did you not miss me?”

Kouen can hear the smile in his voice but the words still make his heart ache. He nuzzles Hakuyuu’s thigh, wishing all these layers of fabric keeping them apart were already gone. “I missed you,” he says, and it feels woefully insufficient. To say he simply missed him is to misrepresent how all encompassing that feeling is. Hakuyuu is the most important thing in this world. “I still haven’t learned how to sleep without your warmth tucked against me. I want to be with you, always.”

“Beloved, you are with me.”

He pushes his face to Hakuyuu’s hip and breathes in deep. Amid the incense and oils that hang to his clothes his own intoxicating scent is impossible to find. “You are all I want.”

“Show me.”

“Is that an order, Your Highness?”

Hakuyuu shrugs airily. “Is it?” He pushes at Kouen’s shoulders and sits further back, taking his scent and warmth with him. “Do dungeon conquerors take orders?”

Kouen follows after him, crawling on to the bed. He puts his hands on Hakuyuu’s shoulders and pushes him to the bed as he kisses him deeply, with all the want and need he’s collected over the past month. The sweet longing he feels rapidly burns into ravenous hunger. The kisses turn to bites and rough sucking, surely bruising their mouths but he doesn’t care. Bruises on Hakuyuu’s mouth are almost as sensual as the ones he leaves on his thighs. 

Hakuyuu doesn’t care either. He meets Kouen’s fervor with his own. Every kiss and every bite is returned so enthusiastically it is as if he’s challenging him to push harder, bruise deeper, give more. His fingers dig into Kouen’s back. Kouen digs into Hakuyuu’s hips in answer. Hakuyuu teases. Kouen chases after, biting harder to reel him back in.

When they finally stop it’s to catch their breaths, and Kouen does so in Hakuyuu’s neck. To his disappointment, even when right next to his skin his scent is still obscured by smoke and perfume. He can’t help but lick, right at Hakuyuu’s pulse point, and at least the taste of him is familiar. Without even thinking about it, he bites down and sucks, aiming to leave the biggest, darkest mark he can. Under him, Hakuyuu moans, tossing his head back, breathing hard and his heart thumping harder. All of it goes right to Kouen’s cock.

Hakuyuu shifts, for a moment playing at pulling away before he settles. Near breathless he asks, “Am I what you intend to conquer next, General Kouen?”

It shouldn’t, but that brings him to a complete halt. “Hakuyuu.” But he doesn’t know what he means to say. He feels a little abashed, like he has perhaps been too forward despite Hakuyuu urging him on.

“Does that displease you?” Hakuyuu asks, but it isn’t with any emotion in particular, more taking note.

“No,” Kouen says, surprising himself with how immediate the answer is. “I simply did not expect Your Highness to be in this kind of mood.”

“What kind of mood is that?”

Kouen gives him a knowing look while he bears his weight down on him. When he sees the desire rise in Hakuyuu’s face, he pushes his thighs open. “This one.”

Hakuyuu’s mouth opens in a silent moan and he arches his back, pushing himself more into the bed. He takes a short breath that does little to steady him. “I’m not in any kind of mood,” Hakuyuu says, and that, too, is part of this particular mood. He swallows. “Perhaps I’m luring you into a trap. You have considered that?”

“I have not. But, I must admit, Your Highness has me curious.” Kouen loosens Hakuyuu’s robes to the point he can tug his pants down. He slides his hand up the soft inside of Hakuyuu’s thigh, captivated by the quiver it gives at his touch. He forces himself to look back to Hakuyuu to hold back from leaving a mark. He pays even closer attention to him as he bypasses his cock to take his balls in hand, rolling and massaging them, testing their weight. “You catch me using this prize between your legs. What comes next?”

Hakuyuu breathes through his nose, trying to downplay the strong effect Kouen is having on him. Considering their positions, it’s a cute attempt at best. Trying to look modest only serves to highlight how stunning he is in this moment. The bruises on his mouth are already starting to form. His hair is strewn around his shoulders like precise ink strokes. The once perfectly done up robe is disheveled, wrinkled, pushed too high and exposing the white of his chest. His heavily lidded eyes are full of intense, dark lust that’s impossible to mask. To claim he looks like anything other than a deity waiting to be ravished is misguided at best.

Kouen gives him a light squeeze. “Hakuyuu, what comes after you catch me?”

“I tame you with my cock.”

“Dungeon conquerors fall so easily to cock, do they?”

“This one does. I’m quite certain.”

“A dangerous game, Your Highness. Whatever will you do if things end up out of your depth?” Kouen’s fingers rub the base of Hakuyuu’s balls, and then reach to his perineum and applies just the right amount of push.

Hakuyuu breathes out his name and pulls them closer together. “If that’s the case, being conquered isn’t such a scary prospect. Isn’t that right, Kouen?”

“Yes. That’s right.” Kouen continues until Hakuyuu is fully relaxed, his thighs opening more for him and his hips moving into the touch. 

Kouen barely moves his fingers as he lets Hakuyuu figure out the pace he wants. Slowly, his hips subtly encourage Kouen to move further back, so he does. The pads of his fingers meet Hakuyuu’s rim. He strokes gently to ease him into the sensations, but that little bit of touch drives it wild, making it twitch restlessly and Hakuyuu releases a sharp breath.

He kisses Hakuyuu softly as he nudges the tip of one finger inside him, which has Hakuyuu lifting his hips off the bed before Kouen pushes him back to it. As Kouen gradually works his finger deeper, Hakuyuu’s head falls to the side. The angle he watches from makes his eyelashes look much longer and fuller than they are. His bottom lip glistens with irresistible wetness that has Kouen leaning over for another, deeper kiss.

Kouen continues giving him kisses while he strokes inside him. This is always a drawn out process. Endlessly slow and gradual as if he’s sneaking past his body’s defenses. Unless plenty of wine has been had beforehand, every time might as well be the first time. Until they remind his body just how oh so good it feels, that is. For the time being, it pulses around Kouen like it can’t decide between sucking him in and spitting him out.

When he looks at Hakuyuu’s expression it, as expected, is flushed and slack like something much thicker has been pressed inside deeper than he currently is. It leaves Kouen feeling heavy with want. Restless with need. He thinks if he said something to Hakuyuu right now it wouldn’t even register, and that thought arouses him further.

He continues until he successfully has one finger buried fully inside him. From the way Hakuyuu pants, you’d think it was his cock. If that day ever reaches them, Kouen is both curious and wary of the expression he’ll make.

Carefully, Kouen moves his finger, not fully thrusting but edging that way. He lets Hakuyuu adjust while he half-heartedly searches for the right spot. “Should I grab the oil?” Kouen asks, glancing around the bed as if some will materialize within arm reach.

“No.”

Kouen blinks, furrows his brow. “Are you sure?”

“Why are you asking if you’re going to doubt my answer?”

“That was not my intent. I just want to make sure you feel good.”

He supposes the question was more about where to find the oil than if he wanted any. If this is how he wants to play, Kouen will just have to keep vigilant. Unfortunately, it can be tricky with these sorts of games and his love.

“I do feel good. Make me feel even better.”

Kouen obliges, bringing his finger right to that spot and rubbing, receiving an immediate gasp and Hakuyuu clenching around him. Tight at first, like his body wants to stop him, but the longer Kouen touches him the more Hakuyuu’s body melts into lassitude.

He kisses Hakuyuu’s neck, and then his chest as he continues. Hakuyuu’s breaths are measured, perfectly controlled, and he keeps a grip on Kouen that manages to simultaneously be loose and firm. That’s not what Kouen is looking for, however. It’s not what Hakuyuu is looking for either, even if he rigidly holds himself to this standard.

Kouen looks down to see their progress so far. Hakuyuu’s cock is full and heavy, eager for what Kouen has in store. He isn’t nearly wet enough, so Kouen works to rectify that, moving his finger faster, but then switching to slowly dragging it in and out.

“Should we see if this is all it takes this time?”

Hakuyuu moans, jerking his hips. “Anything you want.”

Kouen huffs a laugh. He keeps his finger going at a consistent and unrelenting pace. More and more, until Hakuyuu is leaking all over himself and on the bed. Until his eyes drift shut to lose himself in the endless sensation.

Kouen pats his cheek, rubs it. “Look at me. Yes, that’s right. Good.” Hakuyuu blinks at him slowly, and Kouen fails to resist ducking down to kiss Hakuyuu’s eyelids. “You are so beautiful. Maybe I’ll have to stick my fingers in you more often.”

Hakuyuu groans, which is more likely to be complaint than agreement.

Kouen gives him a little more force, making Hakuyuu breathe out harshly and push into his touch. “You like that, my prince?”

“It’s cheating to ask that when you’re inside me.”

“It’s not cheating when it’s the other way around. Now, is it?” He kisses Hakuyuu’s ear. He pulls out and drags two fingers around the rim. “Sit here. Be good.” He glances around, and reaches around the mattress where he can reach searching. Then he moves away from Hakuyuu to the other end and searches there as well.

Hakuyuu groans. “Kouen.”

“Just a moment.”

“Kouen.”

This time Kouen doesn’t answer him as he feels around, until he eventually finds what he’s looking for. The container is nearly empty, but there’s more than enough oil for this. He coats his fingers and rubs Hakuyuu’s hole. 

“Kouen, I said—”

“I know what you said. I’ve decided something else.”

Hakuyuu doesn’t say anything.

Sometimes it’s not clear to him if Hakuyuu does not have as fine a grasp on his limits as he purports, or he simply does not care. Perhaps this negligence is representative of the overwhelming trust he has in Kouen, but for this it’s too much. If Kouen were to accidentally hurt him while giving this much vulnerability he has no idea how he’d ever make it right. It’s not something he’ll risk, even if it means not following what Hakuyuu said.

Kouen kisses him. He keeps rubbing, teasing. “Is this the payback you’ve been looking for?” Kouen pushes in one finger, lets it drag purposefully as he pulls it back. Then both fingers circle and both push in with ease. “There. Isn’t that better?”

Hakuyuu shudders and clenches around him. His hips surge, pushing Kouen’s fingers farther along, but what he’s really looking for is friction on his cock. “Touch me.”

Kouen reaches, smoothly finding their mark. Together, they rob Hakuyuu of the composure he put on for show. The grace and coordination that are the cornerstones of Hakuyuu’s princely dignity crumble from Kouen’s fingers alone. It’s a stunning, wondrous thing to witness. There are many ways for him to leave Hakuyuu at his mercy. The palace advisors would be beyond scandalized to know how their prince gets when Kouen’s riding his cock. This method, however, is singular. They don’t do it often enough for Hakuyuu to have developed a reliable process of regulating his reactions. So, he collapses. Falls into himself like a boy who hasn’t been touched.

“Touch me,” Hakuyuu says again, this time closer to a demand but falling short. He wiggles his hips in a weak attempt to find him.

“I am touching you,” Kouen says.

Hakuyuu smiles. “More. Touch me more. Oh.” He twists, grinding against his fingers, trying to find an angle where he can rub against Kouen, but his clothes get in the way.

Kouen starts thrusting his fingers, pushing against that spot with more force and for longer every time he meets with it. Whenever Hakuyuu’s eyes flutter closed and stay that way for too long, he tells him to open them. It seems like with every thrust and every reminder, less of him is present than the time before. There is more he wants, different things he wants, but rather than attempt asking for it, he settles for opening his legs wider and wider, pushing his hips out, being good and taking whatever Kouen will give.

Keeping on like this for an hour is not an unpleasant thought. Perhaps Hakuyuu would even come by the end, if he really wanted. But as nice as it sounds, and even if it is Hakuyuu’s mood, Kouen does have his own agenda.

Kouen tugs Hakuyuu’s pants down past his knees and slowly works away the layers of his clothes so he can get at his stomach. He strokes Hakuyuu’s stomach, smoothing over the hair there. Then, he pulls himself down to press kisses to him. He drags his tongue across Hakuyuu’s burning skin, and decides to not give him any notice or time to prepare when he takes the entirety of him into his mouth, down his throat. Taking what he needs as he needs it.

Hakuyuu moans and bucks his hips. Immediately his hands tangle themselves in Kouen’s hair. Kouen circles his fingers inside and bobs his head once, twice, and then Hakuyuu is filling his mouth, seed gushing out of him like a fountain without end. Greedily, gratefully, Kouen takes as much as he can get from him. And when Hakuyuu has given him what he can, Kouen does not stop. His fingers draw back to pet his rim in praise, but he licks and sucks until the only taste left is Hakuyuu’s skin. 

“Oh, Kouen.” He writhes listlessly as Kouen does not cease.

Allowing the soft whines and reedy breaths to motivate him, Kouen sucks until the cock in his mouth reacts to the relentless attention. He doesn’t stop until his own cock throbs with searing, dripping need between his legs.

“Your mouth is Kou’s true secret weapon, and I’m going to keep it all to myself.”

Kouen moves up to give him a long kiss where Hakuyuu takes the opportunity to thoroughly explore his mouth. There, he puts to shame the idea that Kouen’s mouth is the secret weapon. Kouen hasn’t kissed many people, but Hakuyuu’s ability to drive him wild just from kissing has anything but waned as he’s gotten older.

Kouen situates himself to let Hakuyuu’s sensitive cock head tease the cleft of his ass. “Have you successfully tamed me, Your Highness?”

“Have you right where I want you. Been playing into my hand this whole time.” There isn’t any energy to his voice. If Kouen was mean he’d ask him what the next step of his plan is.

Since Kouen isn’t mean like that, he challenges the statement instead. He lowers his hips to rub his cock against Hakuyuu’s thigh. Precum makes a messy line across it, and then he makes a streak up to Hakuyuu’s hole. It twitches, eager for what he has to offer, trying to entice him to enter of its own will. Kouen circles it with the tip and pushes his hips out experimentally, not even a little inside but hinting at it.

“Are you sure that’s the case? It might be the other way around, Your Highness.”

Hakuyuu laughs, but there isn’t any mirth in it. “If that’s where your mind is, you will find yourself on your back before you know what’s happened.”

“Isn’t that the plan?” His cock tests him, pushing in just past the entrance, and Hakuyuu’s body trembles, wants to suck him in.

Despite that, Hakuyuu takes a rough, shaking breath. “Kouen.” There isn’t any anger in his voice, but it is an unambiguous order to take a step back.

Kouen pulls back to sit on Hakuyuu’s thigh and rub against it. He gathers up some precum from his cock with both hands, and then wipes it up his thighs and stomach to his chest. He squeezes his breasts and tugs his nipples roughly. It makes his cock twitch and leak on Hakuyuu’s thigh.

“Your Highness is so ambitious. Wanting to conquer a conqueror. But you were right, I’m right where you want me. Now that I’ve had that cock all I can think about is when I’m going to get more of it.”

“If you behave I might give it to you.”

“Please do. I promise I’ll be good.”

Hakuyuu sits up and kisses him. “Where do you want it?”

Kouen rocks against him. He reaches a hand out to wrap about Hakuyuu’s cock and strokes it tenderly. “Inside me. I want a thorough reminder of who I belong to.” Hakuyuu takes his hands down Kouen’s sides and walks them back to grab his ass, massaging it firmly. They gradually pull the cheeks apart and slide further in. Kouen makes a soft sound and moves with him. “But. Hakuyuu. We should take a bath first.”

“You need one that badly?”

“Just to be sure. It’s like you’ve already forgotten I’ve been away a month.”

“I remember. I just don’t care.”

“You say that, but I have no doubt you’ll be shaving me before night comes.” 

“Those are not mutually exclusive. In fact, once I do have you shaved my plan is to see just how fast I can get you back to being dirty.”

“Truly an ambitious prince, you are.”

Hakuyuu squeezes and kisses him again. “Then, let’s take a bath. But… what to do about this.” His hands circle around Kouen’s cock and pump it slowly. “Poor thing, you haven’t got to come at all. I know you need it.”

“I need it,” Kouen murmurs and catches Hakuyuu’s mouth while it’s still within reach. He pulls at his lip. “Will you give it to me?”

“I will.” His hands give quick, purposeful strokes. He works completely opposite to how Kouen did, without a hint of teasing. “With me, now, my love.” He glances down at the state Kouen left him in.

Kouen complies. They move with each other perfectly, swaying from end to end like liquid striving to maintain precarious balance. Everything is gentle now. Soft touches and softer kisses. The build up is created together, as one, as they use each other’s bodies to anchor themselves to the moment rather than get lost in it.

For Kouen, who hasn’t come once and has saved himself for this moment, it’s too much. He leaks and aches and his muscles strain as he keeps himself on Hakuyuu’s level. As much as his body wants to do otherwise, he doesn’t push Hakuyuu faster.

And in the end it’s almost more divine that way, coming as a result of seeing his beloved’s pleasure wash over him. It doesn’t consciously register that that’s what he’s been waiting for. Just, at that moment holding himself back becomes impossible.

They lean into each other and kiss some more. They only stop when Hakuyuu pulls away from him, off the bed. He leaves Kouen sitting there in a daze while he undresses and puts on a light robe. A second robe is tossed in front of Kouen. After a belated recognition, he puts it on and follows him out.

They arrive to the bath finding it already occupied by Prince Hakuren. 

There’s an empty moment where they all take in the unexpected presence.

Hakuren breaks the silence first. 

He looks them over, and it’s hard not to see the way his gaze pauses on Hakuyuu’s neck but he doesn’t give it away otherwise. He leans back casually, elbows on the edge showing off his broad chest. “I was wondering where you were, Kouen. Should have figured you two found each other already.”

“Did Your Highness need me?”

“Nah. Just curious, same as everyone else.” His focus shifts to Hakuyuu, then. “Big brother, I thought you had meetings all today about the upcoming foreign ambassadors coming to visit. Guess I was wrong, though, huh.”

“I had a meeting today. The others were rescheduled due to unforeseen circumstances.”

Hakuren smiles. “Yeah, I bet.”

Hakuyuu exhales a short breath that almost sounds like a sigh but isn’t. “We didn’t realize the bath would be occupied this early. We didn’t mean to disturb you. We’ll be on our way.” He takes Kouen’s arm to start pulling him away.

“Hey, there’s no need for that. Is there? You two should join me. There’s more than enough space.” He makes a few waves in the water and slides from one end to the other.

Hakuyuu takes a breath. With a glance at Kouen he says, “Fine.”

They both disrobe, and Kouen becomes conscious of the messes they’ve left on each other. The cum, the fingerprints, the crescent moon nail marks. Kouen at least has some grime to obscure it, but on Hakuyuu’s skin in the daylight they are practically glowing with pride at what they’ve done to each other.

Hakuren has the grace to not comment, but he makes no effort to hide the fact that he’s looking. The remarks he doesn’t say are written on his face instead.

Hakuyuu walks into the bath and takes a seat on the same side as his brother. He gestures for Kouen to do the same.

Hakuren goes, “Uhh,” upon seeing this, but Hakuyuu cuts him off.

“So what brings you here in the middle of the day, Hakuren? Your training session isn’t over already is it?”

“Everyone got distracted by Kouen’s troop returning. Can hardly fault them for that, right?” He pauses, and Hakuyuu gives him an unimpressed look. “Anyway. We wrapped up early because of that. Me and some of the guys are going to head out into the city for a little celebration in a few hours, too.”

“The city, hm. I wonder where you plan to go.”

“Somewhere with good drink and even better entertainment. You two are, of course, invited. I think you’d enjoy yourself if you went, big brother.”

Hakuyuu occupies himself by assisting Kouen wash. The way he positions his body blocks Hakuren almost completely from view. His hands skate down Kouen’s chest into the water, touching his sides.

“You think so?” Hakuyuu wonders. “I’m not in the mood for dealing with crowds.”

“Hey, maybe Kouen would be stealing all the attention today. Or not. The crown prince traveling outside the palace is practically an event on its own.”

“Hardly,” Hakuyuu says, but Kouen can see him frown in thought. He doesn’t know when he last left the palace. Ever since the empire formed and peace settled there has been fewer and fewer reasons for him to go outside the palace, let alone Rakushou.

Unless he’s accompanied by guards, it’s Kouen’s preference that he stay within the palace walls. Not that Kouen necessarily thinks anything untoward would happen. An attack targeting him would be a crime of opportunity with astronomical odds of occurring. Not that Kouen takes their peace for granted. Here, the issue lies more in that the royal family is simply far too recognizable for traveling incognito to ever be a viable option. 

Hakuren frequents establishments in town with their soldiers and has a comfortably established rapport with the people. Hakuyuu, however, does not. While he is greatly beloved, he is ever out of reach. He is the sun, the stars, and the rivers all wrapped into one brilliant, irreplaceable beacon.

The last thing Kouen wants is for him to be overwhelmed and stared at when he’s trying to relax.

“Though,” Hakuyuu says, “if that’s the case, it’d be best I don’t go. I would hate to steal the glory with my presence when the praise should be all En’s.” He continues washing Kouen and gives him a small, fond smile that Kouen is too slow to return properly.

Kouen wants to touch him. 

His fingers twitch and he occupies them with washing his neck and face so they won’t wander.

“Aw, come on. I think it’d be really good for morale, personally. Especially if you’re both there.”

“I think you have no problem keeping morale up on your own.”

Hakuren gives an exaggerated sigh. “And what about you, Kouen?” He asks, but his tone makes it obvious he already knows the answer. “Seishuu and Shou already said they’d come. Chuu’un said he’ll try to get Mei to come, but we’ll see. I might have to bring him myself.”

Hakuyuu looks at him curiously, like he thinks Kouen might actually give an answer different than his own. Kouen’s fingers twitch again. His body aches for Hakuyuu’s touch. If Hakuren weren’t here...

He takes a breath. “As gracious as it is of Your Highness to offer, I think I would prefer to stay in and rest tonight. Another time, perhaps.”

“Sure. That’s definitely what I want to do after coming back from a dungeon, too,” Hakuren says. He leans forward so Kouen will see his grin and Kouen looks away before he can be caught blushing.

Hakuyuu and Hakuren chat a little more, about court, about the latest nobleman’s offer to entice either of them to wed one of his daughters, about upcoming campaigns and banquets. They take their time to the point all three of them end up getting out at the same time. As they put on their robes Hakuren asks them one more time to consider going out, and Hakuyuu tells him they’ll let him know if they change their mind.

It’s not unreasonable they’ll have time for it if it’s later in the evening, but after being apart for a month Kouen has no interest in refraining from being selfish and indulging in his greed.

Before the door to Hakuyuu’s is completely shut they’re back to kissing. Fresh, excited kisses like this right now is their reunion.

Hakuyuu takes him to the bed and gently pushes him to lie there. Then, he takes his place between Kouen’s thighs. His hands roam along the creases of Kouen’s robe before he produces a new, full vial of oil. 

“Now. Kouen. How about I give you a proper reward for all your service.” He uncaps the vial with his thumb and drizzles out the not quite translucent liquid on to his fingers. “To Kou, but most importantly, to me.”

Kouen takes a shaking breath, his legs already parting for him. He licks his lips. “Please.”

Hakuyuu swoops low to give him a breathtakingly sweet kiss, and then he’s opening up his robe like Kouen is the one who’s a prize.


End file.
